Dreams that Torment
by Ghost Spark
Summary: A certain blue eyed girl is keeping our favourite CEO awake at night.SetoxTea
1. Kaiba's Journal

SC: hey I'm back! and I'm doing this thing now where I only write another story if I get at least 5 reveiws.If you want to know why,read the notice on my Xiaolin Showdown fic Jazmin Jealousy.I'm not in one of my best moods today so if you attempt to annoy me I will set my man-eating dogs on to you! Mwhahahahahaha!

Disclaimer:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. And if you make me write this sentence again, I will set my man-eating dogs on to you too! Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

(And in case you haven't noticed yet, I'm feeling very evil today!)

* * *

Tormenting Dreams

Time: 2.45am/Location: Kaiba Mansion

I had another one of those dreams again.The ones with Gardener.God, why can't she get out of my head.I met her in Duelist Kingdom and these feelings weren't around then.So why have they just started happening.It must have been last week when she did that dance recital in front of the whole school.She looked so different then, you could see more of her curves in that soft pink leotard.Most of the guys in that hall were not paying attention to her dance at all, but drooling over her figure.And she looked more prettier when...NO! I've got to stop thinking like this.And besides if I did, God forbid, tell Gardener about how I feel about her, the mutt and Taylor would have beaten me to a bloody pulp in a second.I must block out these feelings at once.But its so hard to ignore them.God, she had to be best friends with Yugi Muto didn't she.I wonder what would happen if Yugi found out I had a crush on her.Well lets see, I have feelings for Tea, but Tea's best friends with Yugi, my biggest rival.And Yugi's best friends with the mutt and if Yugi found out about this, Yugi would tell the mutt and he would get Taylor and then,well, lets just say it won't be pretty.So:

Me + Tea + Yugi + Wheeler + Taylor equalsBloody Pulp

I'm not sure what do.This Tea thing has been plaguing my thoughts.Even Mokuba has noticed be becoming distracted alot.Tired as well.God, I'm tired.These dreams have been going on for a week now and it doesn't help when I see her every friggen day does it.Thank god its Friday.Maybe I can forget about her,well, for two days at least.But I doubt thats ever going to happen.I don't think these dreams will ever go away until I've got her in my arms.God damn it Gardener! why do you have to be so pretty? well, I feel like I'm going to collapse from lack of sleep soon, so I'll stop there.I hope this huge crush goes away soon before the men in white coats come for me and Mokuba has to fend for himself.Maybe its just the lack of sleep or maybe...well, I don't know.I'm really going to stop now.I just hope I don't have another dream about her again.I can only take so much.

* * *

SC: I've been very evil in the story haven't I? I made Seto suffer.Hehehe.But I love him really.And you've got to feel sorry for him haven't ya? But please reveiw! I haven't got any reviews in a while and I would love some!


	2. Tea's Diary

SC: After so many people asking me to do another chapter for this story, I've finally given in and written an extract from Tea's Diary.I've also slipped in ' Truly Madly Deeply ' by Savage Garden.Which, by the way, I do not own.I do not own the band either.And while I'm on the subject, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh as well.God, do I own anything?

* * *

Tea's Diary

Day: Saturday / Time: 3pm / Location: Bedroom

Hey, its Saturday finally and I've been at the arcade for the whole day with Yugi, Joey and Tristan.It was fun I guess, but the whole time Kaiba was stuck in my mind.None of the other guys know I have a crush on him,and I hope they never find out.God knows what would happen if Joey was reading this right now.I've had these feelings for AGES now.Probably since we first met him.Actually, I can't really remember when all this started happening.I would ask him out, I'm not afraid to but PLEASE, this was Seto Kaiba we were talking about! if he find out I liked him, he would probably use it for blackmail or something.Plus, if I even did ask him out, why would he to go out with me when he has thousands and thousands of fangirls to choose from.Why is my life so complicated.I could've chosen to have a crush on some other boy 'cause, come on, theres millions of them aren't there.But no it had to but Kaiba didn't it! Damn it, I hate myself.Anyways, I was in the arcade today and I heard a song on the radio which totally fits this situation and its one of my favourites as well.Here it is:

_Truly Madly Deeply_

_I'll be your dream  
__I'll be you're wish  
__I'll be you're fantasy.  
__I'll be you're your hope  
__I'll be you're love  
__Be everything that you need.  
__I love you more with every breath  
__Truly madly deeply do...  
__I will be strong I will be faithful  
__'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
__A reason for living.  
__A deeper meaning.  
_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
__I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
__I want to lay like this forever,  
__Until the sky falls down on me...  
_

_And when the stars are shining brightly  
__In the velevet sky,  
__I'll make a wish  
__Send it to heaven  
__Then make you want to cry...  
__The tears of joy  
__For all the pleasure and the certainty.  
__That we're surrounded__By the comfort and protection of...  
__The highest power.  
__In lonely hours.  
__The tears devour you...  
_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
__I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
__I want to lay like this forever,  
__Until the sky falls down on me...  
_

_Oh can't you see it baby?  
__You don't have to close you're eyes  
__'Cos it's standing right before you.  
__All that you need will surely come...  
_

I'll be your dream  
_I'll be your wish  
__I'll be your fantasy.  
__I'll be your hope  
__I'll be your love  
__Be everything that you need.  
__I'll love you more with every breath  
__Truly madly deeply do...  
_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
__I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
__I want to lay like this forever,  
__Until the sky falls down on me..._

_By Savage Garden  
_

Good huh, and thats what I actually feel about him.Damn it Kaiba! why do you have to be so hot! Anyway better stop there because dinner is almost ready.And if Joey ever does manage to read this, none of this is true! I did it for a joke! (I smile very sheepishly at this point).And who knows, maybe these feelings will go away...I hope.

* * *

SC: Okie dokie! its finished people, well chapter 2 at least.And the song's kinda cool as well.But until next time...Please reveiw! 


	3. Joey's Piece of Paper

SC: I was kinda gonna make this a 2 chapter story,but since my reveiwers asked so nicely.I will do a final chapter 3 from Joey's POV.Enjoy!

Disclaimer: ...Do I have to say it?...fine! I don't own Yu-G-Oh.

* * *

Dreams that Torment : Joey's Piece of Paper

Location: Tristan's bathroom / Mood: Good, thanks for asking.

Okay, this thing has been bugging me for days now and I need to let it out NOW! I can't really tell Tristan or Yugi or other people about this 'cos they would just call me stupid.Anyways, what I need ta let out is the fact that...Tea's been actin' kinda strangley lately.Plus, she starin' at Kaiba alot...jerk.

But its just that I think Tea's comin' on ta Kaiba, ya know.Look, I'll list out all the stuff thats happenen'.The first thing happened at school, when she was chattin' away like nobodys buisness in the corrider with me and the gang.Then when all rich and bratty comes along, she shuts up and goes deep red.And secondly...well...I can't really remember what the other thing was.But I think Tristan, Duke and Bakura are catchin on 'cos the three of them pulled me aside at the arcade and said some stuff that I wasn't really listening too...I should really listen in future.But I KNOW it has something to do with Tea 'cos they didn't call her over as well.But then again, Yugi wasn't called over as well.Maybe 'cos it would probably break his heart if he found out that Tea had a crush on some snobby, oh-I-love-myself, look-at-how-much-money-I've-got jerk.

Jerk.I love that word.Don't know why.Probably 'cos I associate it with Kaiba alot.Hehehehe.But anyways, better go 'cos I'm just writing on some old sheet of paper that I found under the sink and also, Tristan keeps on shouting through the door if I'm having trouble on the loo.God, Tristan can be so embarassing sometimes.He is an idiot as well.But I wouldn't change him for the world.

Note-to-self: Must beat up Tristan as soon as I come out the bathroom.Hehehe!

That'll teach him for laughing while he says something stupid.But I'm really going now, I'm wasting precious beating time.

Joey xxx

* * *

SC: Sorry for it being so short.But I'm a bit tied up at the minute...not literally obviously.But to finish this off, thanks to all the people who took the time to read and review.Here are some named:

_suzieq2005_

_fightingcomet_

_aphrael21 _

_Bradybunch4529_

_Kawaiilover300_

_Aninha Kaiba_

Thanks for wasting your time on my story :) But until next time...bye!


End file.
